


The Bed Bet

by Hudine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Robbie trying to get Rich into bed, mentions of polyamory, too much to drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hudine/pseuds/Hudine
Summary: The antics that happen when everyone has way to much to drink and the argument from the results of a bet Rob made with Rich years before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Longcat for betaing this for me!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t know any of the actors depicted in this fic, it is just characterised versions of themselves and I in reality don’t think any of this is even remotely real. Please don’t share this with any of the actors/people because that would be embarrassing. If anyone depicted here should accidentally stumble on to this you probably don’t want to read below (for the sake of your mental health because of my bad writing if nothing else lol) and please don’t sue me! (not that that would get you anywhere since I’m flat broke and if you want me to delete this you really don't need to go to all that bother)

Jared and Jensen were dragging an incoherent Rob between them as Misha and Mark had Richard, who was in a similar state, through the corridor of their hotel. It was Saturday night, and they had all been drinking. Although Rob not as much as the others since he had been on stage for the majority of Saturday Night Special, but soon caught up afterwards because he got caught up in a drinking contest with Rich.

They got them to Rob’s room and Jared managed to get the room key from Rob’s pocket because the man was in no state to give it to him. They dragged Rob in between them, and Jared called out to the others, “Hey I've an idea, let's strip them both naked and put them in bed together. They're both so wasted they won't have a clue how they got that way.”

Misha stopped digging in Rich’s pocket for his room key and laughed. They were all drunk, just not as much as Rob and Rich. While they probably wouldn't normally think it such a good idea, in their inebriated state, he and Mark thought the idea was hilarious. So, they dragged Rich over to Rob’s room and started to get the groggy man undressed.

Before too long the four of them had both men naked and in Rob’s bed. Misha started playing with the climate controls on the air conditioner and when he got funny looks from the other men just shrugged and replied, “I'm turning the air conditioning on low, think about it, you get cold you'll start to snuggle into the nearest source of warmth.”

That made them laugh at the thought and left Rob and Rich in the bed together as the two of them started to snuggle.

* * *

Richard was the first of the two men to come to full consciousness. His first realisation was he was in bed cuddling up to a warm body that had him in an equally vice like grip, with no idea how he got there. Second was that he was also naked. He didn't remember anything after his sixth shot of tequila in the drinking contest he had got into with Robbie. Did he take one of the fans back to bed with him? That could get him into a world of trouble with creation if he did, and his wife might castrate him if she found out. Only one thing for it, he was going to have to open his eyes and see what kind of mess he'd got himself into. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at who the warm body he was snuggling with belonged to.

"Robbie!" He yelled in surprise jumping up and out of bed waking the other man abruptly.

“What?” He asked groggily and obviously hung over. He then realised what was going on and said, “Maybe we should just kiss to break the tension.”

“This isn't funny Robbie!” Rich insisted indignantly as Rob was looking at him trying not to laugh.

"Yes, it is, I finally got you in bed with me. I win.”

“Uh ah, no way! I was too drunk even to remember getting into that bed with you! I'm not paying the bet!”

“Don't matter how we got here; you still owe me fifty bucks. You were in this bed sleeping with me. And before you say it I'm sure that's all we were doing; we drank that much I don't think we would have been fit for anything else. Now we’re both have the hangovers to end all hangovers and should be getting up and dressed in three hours so get back in bed Rich. We both need to sleep it off.”

Rich felt like arguing for a moment, but a wave of nausea hit him, and his head was pounding. He didn't think he could be bothered leaving and going over to his hotel room. “Fine, you win Robbie.” He found his boxers and pulled them on, then got Rob’s and threw them at him. “Just at least put those on first.”

“Don't you like snuggling naked with me?” Rob teased. “We've never actually done it in bed before.”

Rich was sure the fans would never believe what a flirt and how sexually aggressive Robbie can be once he gets over the shyness. The other man was normally the instigator when they both had sex. He still can’t believe their wives were okay with it, but they got fed up with the tension between them and cornered the pair and had basically told the two men just to fuck already. He'd been in a polyamorous relationship with Rob for a couple of months now, but they've never shared a bed. Rob had bet back in Milan that he'd get him to share a bed with him someday, and Rich was stubborn about it. The truth was they were both having fun finding all the ways to have sex without a bed being involved. 

"I like it too much, but right now I'm too hung over. Maybe later.”

Rob had to admit he wasn't in the mood either; he was just teasing his friend, lover, and so much more. He pulled on his underwear and wrapped his arms around the disgruntled man as he got back into the bed. “Me too Rich. Good night,” he murmured kissing the other man lightly then snuggling into him before they fell back asleep.

* * *

Rob and Rich were in the green room early on Sunday morning waiting for the convention to start for the day. Rich had to admit to himself, waking up with Robbie this morning was nice. Something had shifted into place with their relationship that was new, yet felt right.

They had been having sex with each other before this but last night, after his initial panic, he gave up that last little piece of himself that he'd been holding back. He'd been experiencing an _‘I'm not gay’_ panic ever since he first realised he was not only attracted to another man, but that he had fallen deeply and hopelessly in love with him. It confused Rich to no end, he'd always been attracted to women yet he still loved his wife deeply and as much as he always had. So not only was he dealing with having been straight since he was old enough to notice girls and suddenly being attracted to a guy; he also had to deal with the fact he was in love with two people at once in a society that thought anything other than monogamy was abnormal.

Last night he gave up the last bit of those fears that were holding him back and was now being more openly affectionate with Robbie and returning small romantic gestures. That was normally Robbie’s thing; but Rich surprised him this morning by buying him coffee, getting them both some Advil for their hangovers, kissing him just because, lots of small touches and other such affectionate gestures.

The green room was unusually full this morning. People who usually didn’t show up until much later in the day were standing around, looking expectantly for something to happen. “So, anything interesting happen the two of you this morning?” Jared asked Rob and Rich.

“No, not really,” Rob spoke up before Rich could say anything.

“Really? Strange because the two of you where all over each other last night. The way you two were acting I wouldn't have been surprised if you ended up in bed together,” Jared added straight faced.

“Can't say I remember anything after that fifth shot of straight vodka and the details of how Rich got me into that situation are a little fuzzy, but I can honestly say I woke up in my own bed this morning,” Rob responded equally straight faced. 

He was kind of proud of himself, he told the truth in a way that sounded like he was denying everything. Rich had been acting different since they got up this morning, but he still didn't know how he would react to their friends knowing. Rob was a different person after his stroke, before it might have bothered him who knew he was in a polyamorous relationship but these days he thought life was too short to worry about it. He and Rich had decided it would be up to Richard to decide when to tell their friends about it because he was the one bothered about other people knowing. It wouldn't have bothered him at all like it did Rich that one of them was a guy; Rob had come to terms with the fact he was bisexual a long time ago. He hoped Rich’s actions since this morning meant he was finally coming to terms with it all, he was fed up hiding it from their friends. After all they were all fine with the similar relationship Jensen and Misha were in, and he doubted they would care that he and Rich where in the same situation.

Suddenly Rich grabbed hold of Rob and pulled the other man into a heated kiss in full view of everyone in the green room leaving Rob rather stunned, breathless, and aroused. “I love this man, and I'm not going to hide it anymore!” he said loudly as if challenging the others to say something.

Everyone else looked around speechless for a moment before Mark spoke up, “Well it's about bloody time! But just so you know we stripped the two of you naked and left you in that bed together. You were both shitfaced drunk and needed to be dragged back to the hotel last night.”

“It was Jared’s idea!” Misha added while running and hiding behind Jensen.

“Well it was your idea to turn the air conditioner on as low as it would go so they would snuggle,” Jared shot back rolling his eyes.

Richard was going to say something but Rob cut in, “Uh ah, it still counts. You got back into bed with me after jumping out in a panic when you realised where you were! You still owe me fifty bucks.”

“I only got back in that bed because I thought I already lost the bet!”

"You still did though Rich.”

“Wait… we tell you guys we stripped you both naked and put you in a bed together and you are arguing over a bet?” Jensen couldn't help asking.

“Why not? It's the only thing that changed. I meant what I said. Me and Robbie have been together for a couple months now. Yes, our wives know about it, it was their idea. Not like you and Misha have a leg to stand on when it comes to polyamory, Jensen. Come on Robbie we need to be on stage in a few minutes,” Rich replied leaving a stunned green room in their wake.


End file.
